1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conference information processing apparatus, a conference information processing method, and a storage medium readable by a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been conventional techniques relating to conference recording, such as techniques for indexing conference videos for future use, techniques for analyzing conference video images, techniques for summarizing conference videos, and techniques for summarizing conference videos in accordance with predetermined patterns and rules.
The conventional techniques are performed only on a physical event level. In a case where image data captured during a conference are to be processed by any of the above conventional techniques, however, suitable indexing cannot be performed for each action of the conference participants, and useful conference videos cannot be provided for those who view the conference video after the conference.
Furthermore, the conventional techniques do not even disclose specific significant actions. This method cannot provide different conference video summaries in accordance with different purposes of use, either.